1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to connected structural members and more particularly to partition wall panels and a system for connecting the same.
2. Description of Related Technology
In the design of an office partition wall system the following features are desirable: ease of assembly; ready arrangement into a variety of configurations; a minimum number of connecting parts which firmly hold the partition walls in place; and connecting parts which are not visible, or at least not readily noticed, once the office partition system is assembled.
The office partition wall systems and other systems for connecting structural members which are known in the art often do not deliver all the desirable features set forth above. Typically, wall partition systems which offer a variety of configurations include the drawback of also including a large number of assorted parts for interconnecting the wall panels. On the other hand, clamping devices such as those disclosed in Puschkarski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,130 (Oct. 17, 1978) provide for a wide range of clamping configurations between two connecting structures, but would be difficult to conceal, require rather intricate parts and may be difficult to assemble. Therefore such clamping devices may not be desirable for use in an office setting.
Partition wall systems which include fewer parts often do not allow for a wide variety of panel positions. For example, Oliver, U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,553 (Feb. 22, 1977) discloses interconnected wall panels which are oriented at right angles to one another and appear to be limited to an L- or T-shape, or a four corner arrangement. The panels disclosed in the Oliver patent include vertical, slotted frame members which are secured to identical vertical, slotted frame members of other panels by tubular connectors having slots adapted to interfit with the slots of the frame members. It does not appear that the panels of the system disclosed in the Oliver patent could be successfully oriented in an end-to-end arrangement because the configuration of the tubular connectors and frame members require at least one right angle arrangement to provide adequate support for the panels being joined. Furthermore, the slots of each frame member and the slots of the connector must mate exactly to result in a secure attachment of the connecting panels.